


I Don't Feel So Good

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hypothermia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 21 of Whumptober 2020.Today was Chronic Pain|Hypothermia|Infection
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 21





	I Don't Feel So Good

Jaskier no longer was shivering.

“You’re not shivering.”

“Hmm.”

It has to be bad when the bard is monosyllabic.

“It’s freezing.”

“Mhm.”

Geralt dumped him in front of the fire and curled around him.

“You’ll be fine bard.”

Geralt will make sure he survives the night.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
